


Scars Will Fade But We Will Not.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Comfort/Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Nightmares, Sadness, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She</i> was worth going on for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars Will Fade But We Will Not.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> This is slightly part two-ish to [Fire and Snow.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7323232)
> 
> I'll be posting more Jon X Sansa soon.
> 
> The next chapter of my Margaery/Sansa will be up soonish.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"For the watch."

"For the watch."

"For the watch."

"For the watch."

He can still hear their words in his dreams.

Still feel the blades slicing into him and tearing open his flesh. 

Hot, warm, blood flowing down his chest and sticking his clothes to his back.

Those cold eyes staring above him as he bled out on the snow he was named after. Before the darkness takes him away.

It's an endless nightmare because, it's over now.

He watches Sansa as she sits beneath the godswood. Snowflakes clinging to her hair, and the fur trimmed around her cloak.

She's changed since the last time he saw her at Winterfell.

They've all changed since those days.

Become stronger, but allowed the events up until this moment to leave their scars on them.

Scars that wouldn't heal while others would.

Scars he hoped she'd forget in time now that Ramsay Bolton was dead.

She turns suddenly, blue eyes glancing at him over her shoulder as he moves closer. Kneeling down beside her beneath the darkened red leaves of the tree, countless Starks had prayed beneath before.

The scars he bore would fade in time, be forgotten and nothing more than a memory someday because there was so much more to go on for.

 _She_ was worth going on for.


End file.
